In one construction of a textile machine of the ring-spinning or ring-twisting type, described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,600, the ring rail is provided with downwardly-extending lifting rods centrally and which are guided in guide bushings in the horizontal flanges of the spindle rail. At their lower ends the rods are engaged by bell-crank levers acting as direction-change elements which are displaced by traction members to control the lifting and lowering of the ring rail.
Mention should also be made of the construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,625 in which the rods of the ring rail are not guided in the spindle rail but guide tracks are provided rearwardly of the spindle rail for the ring rail lifting and lowering movement. The guide tracks can be arranged with the spindle rail or on an intermediate stand. The rods in this case are not displaced via bell-crank levers but are suspended via transverse connections directly on vertically deflected stretches of traction members which are arranged on the sides of the rods opposite that at which the ring rail is disposed.
In both of these constructions, in part because the weight of the ring rail is offset from the locations at which the lifting force is transmitted to the rigid rods, binding can occur in the guides for the lifting rods as a result of the transverse forces which are applied thereto and the wear of the guides and rods can be substantial while the lifting movement may become unreliable.